


Tomo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Karmica relazione [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seguito di Matrimonio Combinato. Seraphin e Victor si preparano per andare a vivere insieme.





	Tomo

Tomo

 

Seraphin passò la mano sulle pagine del libro, sentendole impolverate sotto i polpastrelli delle dita affusolate. La sua pelle si sporcò di nero.

“Mio padre non voleva leggessi questo tomo, nonostante sia tramandato da generazioni. Aveva paura mi potesse mettere delle strane idee in testa. Soprattutto mia madre e mia zia gli davano ragione in questo, ma il resto dei parenti non disapprovava” spiegò.

 

_La madre socchiuse le labbra sottili, mostrando le gengive._

_“Rischi di non trovare marito se continui a seguire delle balzane idee” sibilò._

_La zia piegò la testa, il suo viso cavallino era segnato da arcigne rughe d’espressione._

_“Se anche ti andasse bene, potremmo essere costretti a darti in sposa a qualche ottuso con un lascito inferiore a quello che ci aspettiamo” borbottò._

_Seraphin chinò il capo._

 

“Tu sei sicuro di volermelo lasciare leggere?” chiese Seraphin. I suoi occhi scorgevano distrattamente i tratteggi in oro ai bordi delle pagine, le grandi lettere decorate da ghirigori che risaltavano rispetto alle altre perché in rosso, l’usurato segnalibro di stoffa.

Il giovane uomo si allontanò una ciocca di capelli castano chiaro dal viso e le sorrise.

“Anzi, voglio che tu me lo legga. Ora sei sposata e con un partito che hanno scelto loro, quindi non possono più impedirti nulla” le disse con voce calda.

Seraphin si voltò a guardarlo e gli sorrise, osservando la rosa rossa infilata nella tasca della sua blusa blu. Lo guardo prendere un’altra sedia e accomodarsi accanto a lei, si sfiorarono la spalla ed entrambi ebbero un brivido.

“Sei così premuroso, Victor” ammise la giovane. Si passò una mano sulla gonna, appianando una piega, tenendo le ginocchia strette tra loro, strofinandole ogni tanto.

Le iridi azzurre di lui brillarono.

“Spero di non sembrarti troppo invadente, quando mi offro di proteggerti. Non è solo per il tuo aspetto da bambina, semplicemente mi sento legato a te…”. Iniziò a scusarsi.

Seraphin gli sorrise.

“Non scusarti sempre di tutto quello che fai” lo incoraggiò, guardandolo massaggiarsi il collo.

“S-scu… Oh ecco… D-di nuovo…” balbettò lui, mentre la punta delle orecchie gli diveniva vermiglia.

“Volevo fartelo vedere perché, mio adorato compositore segreto, so quanto amate l’arte. Qui sono riportate delle miniature stupende” spiegò Seraphin.

Victor annuì, alcune ciocche gli finirono davanti agli occhi.

“Ogni volta che avete tali premure verso di me, penso di aver guadagnato un po’ di posto in più nel vostro cuore” disse con tono galante.

Seraphin gli sfiorò delicatamente la mano con la propria, arrossendo e il giovane avvertì la gola secca e la bocca asciutta.

“Di cosa parla il vostro antico tomo?” chiese lui.

Seraphin ne accarezzò una pagina.

“Di dame e cavalieri. Pensate siano idee troppo fanciullesche?” chiese.

Victor le sfiorò i morbidi capelli setosi.

“Al contrario” sussurrò.

< Vorrei che la nostra futura famiglia fosse una favola > pensò.

“Sarà una delle poche cose che porterò con me da questa casa, quando saremo partiti” ammise lei.

Victor annuì.

“Ogni giorno sento che l’amore sboccia sempre di più tra noi > pensarono entrambi.

 


End file.
